dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigurd Sellzen
Sigurd Sellzen is an exorcist who is a member of the Vatican and the Fallen Angel organization Grigori.He is also is the leader of the darkness faction of the grigori. He is the wielder of the sacred gear DX Dark later rename as DXD Darkness as a evolved longinus and the artificial longinus phantom sin. Appearance Sigurd is a handsome young man with a dark silver-white hair and red eyes. His standard clothing consists of a black waistcoat, white shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black leather penny loafers, also wore a priest's coat, similar to theirs predecessors siegfried and Freed Sellzen. Personality Sigurd is depicted as relaxed and controlling He can also be airheaded at times, acting almost exclusively through other people. Outside of a fight sigurd hardly moves, maintaining a lethargic composure. In battle, sigurd drops this persona completely, becoming highly animated and become a battle maniac similar to vali Lucifer. Sigurd shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. History Siegfried was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, who were trying to create the "True Descendant of Sigurd". The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics. The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Sigurd himself was artificially created. Powers & Abilities Expert Combatant: Being raised in the church's warrior institution, sigurd is an expert combatant, being able to wield his light sword and efficiently. Immense Durability: While his durability is inferior to others beings, sigurd has shown great tolerance to damage and pain. Skilled Tactician: he can carefully observed the movements of their oppnents and counterattack. Skilled Technician: sigurd is a technique-type fighter of great skill. sigurd to train his skills in swordsmanship and melee combat at a much more effective rate. Master Swordsman: One of the top sword fighters of the Orthodox Church, Sigurd is a master swordsman on par with Yuuto kiba being able to dominate fellow swordmasters kazuki and Ex by himself. Immense Speed: From his training as an exorcist, Sigurd is extremely fast and considered as one of the fastest fighters of the Orthodox Church. He can easily overwhelmed both kazuki and Ex at the same time using just a minimal effort. ' Magic':' '''It is stated by Gasper that Sigurd has some skills in magic. He has used such to fly during his fight. '''Stealth': He has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: He has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment DX Dark (ディーエックス ダーク diiekkusu daaku):' Is their primary sacred gear.The blade contains dark attributes and demon energy with high destructive powers similar to strongest demon sword gram and possesses the ability to cut down spirits without physical form, also similar to Durandal is a unique sword, to the point that it even responds to its wielder.Sigurd perform master their sacred gear and evolved like a new longinus and renames as '''DXD Darkness V '(ドクスド ダークネス ブ dokusudo daakunesu bu). '''Phantom Sin (ファントム シンfantomu shin):'''it is an artificial Longinus in the form of a twin lance that is based on the Vritra's Sacred Gears that uses Evil Dragon Grendel as its power source. '''Balmung II (バルムンク, Barumunku ii): Is the evolution of the Demon Sword balmung from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is similar of the original is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds and also create lightning shock. Excalibur III: A Holy Demon Sword manufactured from the the vatican and grigori and scientific techniques through the use of alchemy and mechanical techniques, and the separate evolution to the original Excalibur. Light Sword: sigurd wields a light sword in battle. trivia DX Dark is based on blaster dark sword of Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Dragonicblaster18